


day 346

by lulla_lunekjaer



Series: birthdays mean something different in space [3]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Gen, Star Wars Day, Takes place pre-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: May 4th, 2014Minkowski's first birthday in space doesn't start quite the way she expected.plus, a star far, far away, there is no cake, something beeping, and a single candle.





	day 346

**Author's Note:**

> "you should make this into a series and do one for each of their birthdays" - my sister
> 
> the dates in this are assumed based on the timeline on the w359 wiki and the extra material on www.wolf359.fm

“According to my calculations, today should be a very special day, the celebration of something very near and dear to my heart.” 

Minkowski sighed. “Eiffel, please, I don’t want . . .”

“No, really, without out this in my life, I would be a very sad and empty man. It is everything I strive for, the whole reason I agreed to come out here to a star far, far away from everything else I love.”

“Eiffel,” Hera warned. “I don’t think it’s quite the -”

“The one true constant in my life! The best holiday of all time! The one, the only . . . ” Eiffel took a deep breath. Minkowski braced herself. “May the Fourth be with you! Happy Star Wars Day!”

“What.” Minkowski glared at him across the table. “I know you’re, well, you, but seriously?”

“Huh?” Eiffel tilted his head at her like a puppy. “What do you mean?”

“It’s Commander Minkowski’s birthday.” Hera glitched on “birthday.” 

“Oh.”

Minkowski was still glaring at him. 

“Oh! Happy birthday, Commander.”

“Thank you,” Minkowski deadpanned. 

“If you want I could go try to drag Hilbert out of his lab for cake?” 

Minkowski got up and floated towards the observation deck. “Eiffel, there is no cake. We’re on a space station.”

“You know what I meant! A party, a celebration, something to mark the day! It’s not every day you turn . . . ?” Eiffel prompted.

“Thirty-six.” Minkowski sighed. “I’m thirty-six.” 

(Here’s what she knew: This time last year, she had been in cryo.)

(Here’s what she didn’t: This time next year, he would be.)

“Commander?” Hera asked. “There’s something beeping in the navigation systems and I’m not quite sure what it is.” 

“On it, Hera.” Minkowski grabbed the wall and propelled herself towards navigation. 

Eight light-years away, Dominik Koudelka had prepared a cupcake for himself with a single candle. “Happy birthday, Renée,” he whispered. “I’ll see you next year. 

(Here’s what he knew: The scheduled mission end was May 23rd, 2015.)

(Here’s what he didn’t: He wouldn’t see her for far longer than that.)

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me @mizeliza on tumblr!


End file.
